


i aint ever seen two pretty best friends. its always one of em gotta be ugly

by Heeg



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just some cute shit, Lizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: frank x raptor domestic au ooga booga
Relationships: Frank Manera/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2





	i aint ever seen two pretty best friends. its always one of em gotta be ugly

**Author's Note:**

> my bearded dragon is in this her name is buddy and i love her

Raptor woke up in the middle of the night, per usual, to play some minecraft. Somehow this dumb, stinky, man was able to get enchanted diamond armor from a dragon den added by one of his mods. He played for a while, eventually getting pissed at the lag and going back to Frank. He cuddled up next to him, not knowing he was wide awake. "Went to play Minecraft again? Ya really love that game, don't ya." Frank joked. Raptor smiled, kissing him on the cheek. They slept for a few hours until morning.

"Goo mornin Buddo!! Hi stinky!!" Raptor baby-talked, turning on his lizard's lamp. Buddy looked up at him, smiling at his dad. "Hi Buddo!!" He pat Buddy's head. The lizard gave him a little lick. "Frank! She kissed me!" The tiger cheerfully shouted. He walked over to their lizard's tank. "You're so cute when ya get all excited. Love you, Cupcake." Frank smiled. He also gave Buddy a little beard rub, booping her on the nose as a little treat.

"Ya want breakfast? I can get McDonalds if ya want." Frank asked. "Hell yeah! I love you, Frankie." Raptor responded, kissing him. Frank smiled, petting him.


End file.
